


I fucking love you!

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: Coffé and Music and it‘s too early for everything





	I fucking love you!

 

_I hate the way you are looking at me, without seeing me_

_I hate the way, you drive through this damn city, in you stupid yellow buck_

_I hate your green deep eyes, when you are looking at me_

_I hate the way, I‘m falling for you!_

_I hate that prat of a pirate, and the way he looks at you_

_I hate the way, you are walking down the road in those tight jeans_

_I hate your blond hair, and that I can‘t pull it back, to suck on that soft skin of your neck_

_I hate your red leather jacket, and that I can‘t just rip it from your body_

_I hate to watch you drinking, and that I‘m not at that end of your tongue_

_I hate your affection for cinnamon ontop of your whipped cream, because it‘s not my finger you licked that whipped cream off_

_I hate it so much...._

_But the most of all... I hate, that I can‘t hate you... not a bit..._

_I hate the truth, because there isn‘t anyone like you, and I fucking love you!_


End file.
